This is an application for the 5th year of a prospective randomized study protocol involving bipedal lymphography and exploratory laparotomy with selective lymph node biopsy in patients with apparently localized adenocarcinoma of the prostate gland. The study includes an analysis of the results of selected diagnostic tests and an assessment of the accuracy of clinical versus surgical staging in unselected patients. The treatment randomization schemes are based upon the extent of disease determined at the time of lymph node biopsies. Patients who are found to have no metastases to pelvic or para-aortic lymph nodes are randomized between treatment to the prostate gland only (7400 rads in 7 and one half weeks) and treatment to the prostate gland plus the pelvic lymph nodes (5000 rads in 7 weeks to the lymph node regions and 7000 rads in 7 weeks to the prostate gland). Patients who are found to have tumor in the pelvic lymph nodes (common iliac regions and below) are randomized to treatment to the pelvic nodes up to the level of L 4-5 interspace and to treatment to both the pelvic and the para-aortic lymph nodes. Both groups of patients receive 5000 rads in 7 weeks to the nodal regions and receive 7000 rads in 7 weeks to the prostate gland. Patients who have tumor in the para-aortic lymph nodes at the time of biopsy receive radiation therapy to the para-aortic and pelvic lymph node regions and to the prostate gland as described above. It is too soon to assess the relative survival of patients treated by the different randomization schemes.